Crime Through Blue Eyes
by SCARLETCOIN2012
Summary: A killer is loose in Clare's city. She and her team might have to rely on an old fiend to help the solve the case. Will this friend help or hurt her in catching her killer? (vague reference to flash point...") sorry I forgot it...nor do I own it...


**Author's Note: disclaimer -I don't not own anything belonging to degrassi or criminal minds... its my first fan flic so please no flaming...warning possible mild language...sorry.**

**my Clare is kinds a mix of an OC and real Clare she's more bad ass then she was before... **

* * *

><p>Calare looked at the photos of the 9 victims and couldn't shake the feeling that something was familiar to her. Maybe she'd just seen to many crime scene photos and was getting desensitized to the horror that filled the bulletin board. She looked back to the bag with the notes from the unsub in them. She read the words over again and again they felt so natural in her head, but she knew that if she read them out loud it would be weird after all her team was in the room. Aron Hotchner was the only one not in the room he was talking with the section chief of the BAU. Reid sat on the table with his hand curled under his chin looking at a map up on the bulletin board next to the photos. He was so serious lost in his thought's. She sighed and looked at Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia sitting together at the end of the table tapping away at her computer he was giving her parameters to help slim down the long list of suspects. Rossi and JJ stood together and were debating whether the notes were left for us or for another person. Calare agreed with Rossi that the notes were left for someone else, not the FBI. She went over the case again in her head. 9 victims in four months that's like one every three week and two in the two weeks. That's a big escalation for a super possessive and organized killer. The unsub used every kill as a message. When things didn't go the way he'd planed he made the kill twice as brutal and public. The locations that was something that threw Calare off. The locations weren't of any importance but they were all staged. Every coed was an over achiever good girl with something to hide, whether that be a superstation or a hobby or a relationship that nobody knew about. They were all killed in different ways and dressed in clothing they didn't own. The signature was the note. The unsub always left a note with a quote from a book. The note was found tucked in the girls bra straps and she just couldn't place why it all seemed so familiar to her.<p>

"And the buzzer goes ding." said Garcia said standing up and walking over to the screen she pushed the bulletin board out of the way.

Reid's eyes followed the board then moved over to the screen. Clare smiled and Morgan stood and walked over to Garcia as Hotch walked in.

Garcia stood next to the scree smiling and said "great now you're all here I can show you all what our little sick-o is trying to say."

She pushed a button on her clicker and the digital scans of the notes side by side on the screen "so I took the notes digitized them and analyzed them and came up with nothing."

Reid jumped in "did you find the book they're from?"

Garcia gave him a look meant to put the fear of god in him and said "no spoilers Dr. Reid, no I did not find the one book they belonged to because they don't belong to one single book. Actually they belong to several book. All written in the same genre horror fiction, but wait there's more… the quotes left by or unsub were all taken out of novels written by the same author. Meet… Elijah Goldsworthy a bestselling author of every quote our unsub chose….."

She put Eli's photo up on the screen. In the photo he had his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and was wearing his usual black attire a sculls necklace hung from his neck and a he wore his typical smug expression on his face. His eyes were greener than usual they must have been enhanced, but his hair was perfectly moved to frame his face. Hearing this made all of her questions disappear, it all made sense she hadn't seen the crime scenes before she read them before. Clare knew she had to tell them.

She was about to tell them when Morgan cut her off "all of the quotes were taken straight from passages in his books….and guys I have to say I've read a few of his pages and there diffidently dark he makes Steven king look like Marry _frigged_ Poppins."

Clare let a slight giggle escape thinking of the joy Eli would get from Morgan's comment. The attention in the room turned to her and she took the opportunity

"That's what horror fiction is supposed to do….. Scare you… but that's not the part that we should be worried about…..let's just say I'm familiar with the author and his work and I can say with the utmost certainty that our unsub didn't just take his quotes. He took the story….." she said walking over to the bulletin board and took a marker and began to write on the crime scene photos.

"Victim number one, Allie haze …. Is Samantha parker, in the book _dead heart's_. Victim two…. Jessica Benton …. Lisa Novak, in _a love's dead ransom_ …..And our third vick Karen Collins, is Mandy Brooks from his bets selling book _chained to Vegas_…the list goes on, points all of our victims fit the physical description of the victims killed either by the hero or villain in one of Eli's books. But it doesn't stop there the unsub also took the crime scenes. From the books, our unsub was able to staged it to the exactly likeness of each death scene. That's why he dressed the victims." She stopped seeing the concerned stares she was getting from her team. She paused realizing she had called Eli by his first name….. Before they could ask she said "I should have seen it sooner, but it had been so long….. I used to be good friends with Eli." She paused and corrected "actually we were a little more than friends….. I used to help him edit his work before he became a big hot shot bestselling author that's why all of this seemed so unsettling to me, I probably helped him write it at one time."

She looked around the room the stares were conflicting to her.

Before she could read too much it to them Hotch spoke up and said "how would you feel about reaching out the Mr. Goldsworthy?"

She perked up and said "of course, but I don't know how much help he'll be."

Hotch stood to leave and said "well, for now he the only lead we've got." Clare nodded and everyone went back to individually working and she went to her phone to call Eli.

* * *

><p>Clare sat at her desk watching the door leading into the bull pen she glanced between the file and one of his Eli's books and the door. Soon she'd found that she'd lost herself in his words, as she usually did. It had been seven years since she heard or seen Eli, but every now and then she when she would read his books it was like he was in the room with her and she wished she'd never ended things between them. Then reality would sit in and she would instantly remember why they didn't work. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Morgan sneak up behind her he put coffee down on her desk scaring her in the process.<p>

She jumped as he said "maybe I should have gotten decaffe….."

She smiled and said "no this is perfect… thanks"

She sipped the coffee as he took a seat on Reid's desk Reid looked at him like he was offended that Morgan was sitting on his stuff. Garcia slipped into the seat them in the opposing desk, she smiled and Clare knew what was coming.

Morgan opened his mouth after a very long and annoying silence and said as delicately as he could "So you and Eli used to date."

Clare smiled and began to answer. They were all profilers and she knew they would just start drawing conclusions if she didn't fill them in. "Yes, we dated in High School and off and on in collage."

Garcia jumped in and said "how did you meet? What's he like? Are you in any of his novels?"

Clare sighed putting down the file. She sat up to answer the questions

"English class we were editing partners, actually he drove over my glasses before classes so, anyway Eli is a whorl-wind of emotions and a hopeless romantic with a darkness that makes his stories come to life." Clare sighed then came back to reality and said "and, no I don't believe im in any of his books."

Reid spoke up and asked "Why'd you started going out ….he doesn't seem like your type."

He paused realizing how awkward that question sounded Morgan and Garcia were now staring at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. Clare held a special place in her heart for Reid, sometimes just seeing him was enough to make her day better.

She perked up trying to redirect her friend's attention back to her to save Reid from questionable stares. "We met in English class and just boned. Eli and I were just a perfect fit till we weren't anymore. He has a way of looking at you and making you feel like you were all that mattered. When I was with him it was like the world was better because of him."

She smiled and shifted in her chair.

Garcia was beaming as she asked the one question Clare didn't want to answer "he sounds so absolute perfect why did you ever break up?"

Clare looked down to her file and scrunched up closer to her desk and said "well there were a lot of reasons, but Eli was just so intense all the time…. With him it was 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds I just couldn't continue. Besides he would do anything to be together, so when he started talking about switching from his dream school to come to mine I panicked ….I didn't want to be the one who held him back…."

Clare paused and thought about the Eli she knew in high school she all the battles they had won and obstacles they had over come together. Then she thought about the way she left him the last day she saw him. He was sitting there at the picnic table they had come to know as their spot a dying expression washing his face as she walked away, praying he would be ok without her and that she was doing the right thing by setting him free. She looked back up to her friends eyes trying to figure out what was going on inside her mind.

She smiled and said "You see, from the second I met Eli I knew he was meant to do amazing things, I knew he would do anything to keep us they together and sometimes that scared me…I knew I could never be the one who held him back from his dream…. So I ended it. I never regretted my decision, it was what was best for the both of us."

She put on a false smile.

Morgan got a serious tone and said "did you love him?"

Clare smiled answering the question by standing up taking her coffee and a few papers over to the copy machine.

She pressed the button on the machine as she heard a deep and strangely familiar voice from a few feet away say

"Clare, Clare Edwards….. I was told to come to this floor, but I might be in the wrong place." He said in a nervous tone.

* * *

><p>Clare looked over to where a FBI agent was standing talking to a tall man dressed in different textures of black. He wore a scull ring and his half heart chain necklace under a black dress shirt covered by a leather jacket. A chain connected his keys and wallet in his pocked to his black jean skinny jeans. His shoes were Italian leather black 'of course' but they suited his style. The agent pointed in Clare's direction and Eli turned to face Clare. Her heart did jumping jacks when she saw his face. It was older but he was still the same gorgeous man she loved for so long. He had a light layer of black eyeliner that lined his emerald eyes and his face was framed with his hair the way she loved. His completion was paler than normal and he had bags under his eyes (she suspected he was writing a new book) his lips were still full and were blessed with a tone of peach. He still had his vampire bite tattoo tucked under his hair line. She smiled at this. He started to walk towards her she tucked her long hair behind her ears mustering all her courage and she began to walk to meet him. He smiled as he recognized her.<p>

He opened his arms and said "Edwards … you look so professional ….. It kind of rocks." he hugged her, she hugged him back. When they parted and she looked at him up and down pretending not to notice him before "and you look well, Eli… and congratulations on the new book I loved the ending."

They separated completely. She began to speak before he could question her reading his book. "Thank you for coming in I know this doesn't completely make sense, but we need your help with a case that we now believe involves your books."

He crunched his eyebrows and said "that's what my agent said, but I don't see how or even if I can help."

Clare led him to the team as they talked "even so we've run out of leads and you're the best thing we have to understanding this unsub."

Eli shrugged and said "Well I place my services at your mercy, just ask you shall receive."

She brushed off his sarcastic answer and stopped him when they got to her desk where everyone was still sitting talking about the case. "Thanks I appreciate it, Eli this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia they are all working the case. Guys meet Eli Goldsworthy." She said without taking a breath in between.

The team smiled and Garcia was the first to shake hands with Eli followed by Morgan. Who spoke up and said "I read some of your work its dark, but a good read."

Eli smiled his normal humbled smile and said "thanks that means a lot to hear that from the people who see the real horror stories."

Morgan smiled awkwardly and said "well we hope not to keep you two long tonight….. We just have some questions to ask you about your books" he pointed towards an upper open office which Clare knew as Rossi's.

"Sure whatever you need." Eli said looking back at Clare.

She shot him an 'I'll be ok' grin and he followed Morgan with Reid right behind him. JJ passed him on the stairs and told Morgan that Rossi was ready for them in his office.

As they entered the room JJ sat down in Reid's now empty desk and said "well he good looking…I sure hope he's not our unsub."

At this Clare's head shot in JJ's direction not even for a moment considering that possibility. JJ saw this and gave her a glance that said 'sorry I didn't mean it that way.' Minutes went by and still no word from the others or anyone else Clare got nervous and went to talk to Hotch. When a girl who was strangely familiar walked up to her.

"Clare… Clare Edwards, remember me Imogen from high school we had drama together?" she said civilly.

Clare thought about the girl then remembered her from so many years ago and thought 'drama I couldn't have said it better herself.' Imogen was a brightly dressed punk rocker with streaks of purple in her brown hair, dark eye shadow and red glasses framed her eyes. She wore a black dress coat with a bright yellow and blue platter paint dress shirt underneath with a pair of black paints. She had bright yellow nails and dress shoes. She wore a bright blue bow tie ring on her hand and a yellow bow in her hair.

Clare smiled and said "Yes, of Corse I remember you haven't changed a bit I love your hair"

Clare took her hand not wanting to hug her, as she did JJ appeared behind her wanting an introduction.

Clare acted dumb and said "oh JJ this is Imogen…..we went to high school together…"

She trailed off as Imogen jumped in and said extending her hand into a shake for JJ "Imogen Monroe, Elijah Goldsworthy's agent…speaking of witch where is he. I told him to wait for me, but he never listens."

Clare laughed trying to not make the interaction more awkward than it already was. Imogen was one of her and Eli's biggest obstacles. Imogen encouraged Eli go off his bipolar medication and stocked him till they dated which ended with him breaking up with her to go back on his meds and to Clare. Bottom line Clare and Imogen didn't get along in high school. Why would they now?

Clare stopped her fake laugh and said "Oh trust me I know… ha-ha…..ummmm he's answering some questions right now, but he'll be …." Imogen cut her off with by putting her hand up in a 'wait stop talking sort of way'.

Both JJ and Clare's eyes got wide as Imogen said "wait he's being questioned without an attorney present…..No, where is he? Im calling his attorney….."

She stopped putting her phone to her ear and began speaking to it. JJ and Clare turned away and began to speak

"Can you go get Eli…for now, I'll take care of Imogen."

JJ nodded, but before turning she asked in a joking manner "you sure you don't want back up." JJ left before Clare gave her answer.

When she turned back to Imogen and was about to speak when Imogen cut her off. "Where's she going?"

Clare stepped closer to Imogen choosing her words carefully. She still didn't know how to deal with Imogen, but knew her had to do something. "Agent Jareau is just going to get Eli …but you should know he's answering questions that could mean life or death for our next victim."

Imogen's face became calm and cunning as she said "that's your angle… playing on his good heart to get him back… look Clare he's a successful bestselling author now….. You left him in ruins, he picked himself up and became something. It just too late for you to get him back, and frankly it's kind of pathetic."

When she finished her rant Clare backed off and said "Imogen listen im not trying to Eli back, your insecure fear of him coming back to me is just that …. a fear. All I want this unsub …..Then you can Wisk Eli back to his dream life of luxury and words. You never have to see me ever again, but I do need his help if im going stop this creep whose tainting Eli's life's work with an evil reputation. If you try to stop me ….you will be the one who get burned."

Imogen blinked she opened her mouth to speak when Eli came down the stairs and it was obvious he was not pleased in fact he looked a little sick. He took Imogen by the arm and led her away without speaking to her or Clare. Once he and Imogen were out of ear shot Eli began lecturing her and waving his arms around at her. Not taking her eyes off the two Clare moved up the stairs and stood next to Morgan who had stepped outside the office to wait for Eli.

She nudged his arm and said "well what do you think?"

Morgan moved his head to face her and said "I don't think he our unsub if that's what you're asking?"

Clare exhaled in relief and then shot anther concern his way "and if im not?" she asked now holding her breath with concern

"Then I'd have to say I believe he's involved….. Whether he know or not." Morgan said redirecting his attention back to Eli and Imogen still arguing.

Her eyes grew in size as she said "how so?"

Morgan breathed in and said "well he's been in town for every murder and he basically wrote the kill down to very cut… it wouldn't be heard for him to replicate it…. But when we showed him the crime scene photos he became sick, like physically sick he had question and seem to honestly want this guy to get caught and he is in the process of giving us a list of descriptions and charters from all his books, he's also volunteered the profile of all his heroes and villains in every novel…. Problem is that they are all extremely similar to our unsub"

Clare jumped in and said "but he's cooperating right….. and he seems ok to you?"

Morgan looked at her and was about to ask her about that when Garcia came running through the bull pen and rushing to them as they met her at the bottom of the stairs. Hotch and the rest of the team emerged from there hiding spots to converge on her news.

"Hey, hey, hey" she stopped and said a little out of breath from being so excited "there was an attack down town. A local town young girl was assaulted and stabbed but before he could finish….. the kill…. The guy left a note in her chest and took off running, because some teens getting out of a movie accidently stumbled upon the attack."

Clare looked at Eli, he just noticing there meeting "where's the girl now" JJ asked sternly

"She being transferred to the hospital and police are canvasing the neighborhood as we speak." Garcia finished.

"Let's get down there now! JJ, Reid I want you to go to the hospital and meet the new victim " Hotch said heading down from the stairs Clare went to her desk grabbing her gun and extra clip strapping them to her hip as she did Eli appeared next to her with a look of concern washed on his face.

"What's happening?" he asked softly.

Clare answered without thinking "we have another victim some of us are heading to the scene and the others are heading to the hospital. The victim got lucky she survived…..im heading to the scene right now."

She watched his eyes look at her gun and saw that it made him uncomfortable "b…be careful …and let me know if you need me?" He choked out as a question. She nodded and took off for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Clare stepped off the elevator angry and disappointed in herself. The one thing she hated about her job was when she had to make the decision to take a person's life or not. It just made her feel insecure, and small. Like her life was only as valuable as a bullet. Morgan Huffed past her probably feeling the same as she did at the time. She walked through the doors of the bullpen it was late and all she wanted to do is go home and sleep, but she had to finish her after incidents report first. She walked closer to her desk to see Eli sleeping in it she looked around a little puzzled as to why he was still there. Morgan smirked at her and walked up the stairs to his office.<p>

She finally approached her desk and was about to poke him when she saw just how angelic he looked peacefully sleeping. Clare smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. His eyes fluttered open and he quickly realized where he was.

He stood a little flushed and asked "How did it go? You ok?"

Clare smiled moving past him to put her go bag under her desk "good we got him ….. And the girl is going to be ok…."

He smiled slightly at this victory and said "good … that's great ….." he paused thinking of a way to bring up something she knew he'd been thinking about throughout this whole ordeal started. Finally finding the words he asked in a calm voice "Do….. Do you think …..?do you think there's any way I'd be able to speak to him…I mean he did all this because of what I wrote and I just think I should talk to him once …"

Clare was letting him ramble, but stopped him she couldn't torture him anymore saying "Eli….. he's dead ….. We shot him." Clare said coldly.

Eli's eyebrow's knit and he said sort of stunned "what how … why."

Clare blinked the question away a said in a guilty tone "we cornered him in an ally twelve blocks away from the scene he was coming back to try and finish the job as we predicted he would. We chased him and ordered him to put down his weapon. He refused and raised his weapon on us and we fired…. Suicide by cop was in his profile." She said coldly, regretting saying the word suicide around him as it had a strong effect on him.

He looked a little shocked and then asked "who was he? What was his name?"

Clare kept her eyes from him and said "Andrew, Andrew Harper. He was a college student with a history of mental illness. It also didn't help that he was using."

Clare couldn't see Elis face, but she could hear the wheels turning in his head. "I don't think I know him."

Clare exhaled and said "we didn't think you would. He was a blogger that fallowed and commented on a lot the postings on your blog. You get thousands of them. You didn't know him… You couldn't have."

His face moved from confused too anxious as he asked "are you going to be, ok" he was being delicate with the word 'ok'.

She paused nodded and said "Well thanks again….. The team really appreciated your help….. I appreciate it." He looked her in the eyes making her uncomfortable in a way only he could "Eli bottom line is you didn't have to come in today and help us, and I know we left thing on bad terms and I'm mostly to blame for that, but…."

He cut her off by saying "Clare you needed me today. That's all that matters."

She breathed heavy and was about to say something when he jumped in and said "let's not lose touch again….. Please, it doesn't have to be anything, but we should talk… phone calls, text, Facebook, Skype, I don't care if I have to fly out here every month to have a ten minuet cup of coffee with you. I just don't want to wait seven years to see you again, Clare." She considered this as he jumped in again adding "if nothing else for Adam's sake….. Can you imagine what he would say if he could see us now."

She nodded imaging their old friend scolding them for drifting apart and said "Saturday?"

He smiled in his success and said "till then, blue" he winked and began walking towards the door and left from sight. As soon as he said her old nickname all her old feeling that she had stored away for so long came rushing back and she knew somewhere deep down this arrangement of just keeping in touch would never last.

* * *

><p>It was 1 in the morning before she finally got home slipping her key into the lock and pushing the door of her townhome open. She placed her keys in a tray on a coffee table near her door she walked through her dark hall way to the living room not bothering to turn on a light. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as her eyes grew more and more tired she began to take off her gun and belt for the night when her phone began to ring.<p>

She answered it not looking at the caller ID as she said "hello"

Garcia cut her off with a question about a concert that her Reid and Morgan were going to in two weeks her voice was loud and it made Clare wake up slightly. Clare was only half listening and agreed to go to the concert as she closed her gun away in a drawer. The conversation then went to something else, but Clare didn't know what because a hard glass vase was crashed into the back of her head knocking her to the ground and the phone out of her hand and under her couch. Clare was stunned for a moment then flipping over to see her attacker. She couldn't see her face but she knew it was a female, a light weight but still strong. Clare put her hands up to defend herself from her attacker pushing and grabbing her fist as they plunged towards her face. Clare took two blows to the head before she began to realize she was losing consciousness. Clare let one of the punches through connecting with her face and took the opportunity to move her hand and shoved hard on the attacker's hips. Pushing her attacker up and off her. The light weight girl was thrown to a portion of the floor that was lit from the street lamp across the street and Clare saw for the first time her attackers face…. Imogen. Clare regained her wits getting herself up off the floor and in a position to fight back. As Imogen stood and lunged towards her.

Clare yelled "Imogen?"

Both in a way trying to question the situation and trying to tell her friends on the phone (now out of sight) who her attacker was. She just hoped her phone had not turned off during the struggle and that Garcia was now calling for help. Clare grabbed Imogen and as she lunged at her throwing her again away from her. Imogen smiled and maneuvered around Clare reveling a knife that Clare had not noticed before. She swung at Clare and slicing a gash in her fore arm as Clare used it to cover her face. Clare clutched her arm in pain then looked from Imogen to the knife and over to her gun sitting in the desk only a few feet away. Clare didn't want to shoot Imogen, but knew if she swung at her again she would have no choice. Clare hoped not to give her the chance she decided to try to reason with her.

"Imogen listen to me please….. I don't know why you're doing this, but if you let me help you maybe we can figure this out…Imogen."

Imogen got a crazed look on her face and screamed "you don't know why im doing this….. Im doing my job. Im keeping Eli safe…. Keeping him from falling again for your trickery and lies"

Clare then knew then that she would never be able to reason with her, but she could probably stall for time she slightly moved to the left towards the desk with her gun in it.

"Imogen you don't have to do this im not going to hurt Eli…. I don't want to. And we both know we can't be together…. Imogen please…. We all know you would do whatever it takes to make Eli happy but….."

Imogen distraughtly cut Clare off screaming "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FAR I WOULD GO TO MAKE HIM HAPPY. I WOULD GO TO THE END OF THE EARTH AND BACK. I ALREADY HAVE! And I know when I finally kill you …. He will go back to being happy, because he will see…. That you never be able to hurt him ever again." She ended her sentence in a clam and cunning tone almost trying to convince herself that he would forgive her.

Clare took a deep breath stepping closer to the desk "what does that mean Imogen, what have you done?"

Imogen breathed deeply from the struggle and getting herself worked up during her rant as she did she said "what, do you think that idiot Andrew killed all those lying bitches by himself" she smiled and Clare moaned internally, thinking about how they'd killed the unsub without considering he had a partner.

Clare filled with anger and she forced herself to remember her motto for negotiation 'connect, respect, protect' and with that thought she moved closer again to the desk saying "why. What did you gain by killing those girls?"

Imogen laughed in an arrogant tone and said "you still don't get it do you. I don't get to reap the benefits of their deaths. Eli dose. Sense Andrew and I stared killing his sales have been through the roof and with his new book coming soon." She smiled from moment "the sky's the limit."

Clare repeated her motto ever and ever again in her head as Imogen spoke 'connect respect protect, connect respect protect, connect respect protect' finally able to control her emotions she stepped closer to the desk again and said "Imogen, I can see that you love Eli very much… But please know I do as well and I want nothing more than for him to be happy. But killing me is not going to bring him happiness. Please put down the knife and we can go and talk to Eli together…."

Imogen cut her off laughing saying methodically "What, so you can tell him more of your lies…. No the game ends here im going to make sure you never see Eli ever again."

Imogen lunged quickly at Clare, but for Clare it was if time slowed down almost to a stop. She closed her eyes thinking about how she would never get see Eli on Saturday and how he was about to lose one friend to another. Clare sent up a silent apology to Eli and prayed that he would forgive her someday, then she reacted. Because for the first time since the attack started Clare was right where she needed to be, she reached behind her pulling her loaded gun and fired four rounds into Imogen's chest causing her to fall back dropping the knife. Clare stood still and held her gun ready for Imogen's lifeless body to jump up and attack again. She carefully move closer to her and kicked the knife out of Imogen's reach. She bent down and placed two wet bloody fingers on Imogen's neck checking for a pause. There was none. Clare looked around her living room for a second then the floor met her face without warning and everything went dark. (Well darker than it was before it was)

* * *

><p>Clare sat on the tail gate of the ambulance with an ice pack on her head as two EMT's worked on her injuries. One of them was bandaging her arm witch had been painted with a deep gash that took a few minutes to control the bleeding and would need stiches the other EMT looked in her eyes with a flashlight checking for signs of a concussion, she was positive she had one. The one looking in her eyes turned off the flash light and said something to the other EMT that Clare could not here, she looked over into the mirror on one of the doors next to her. Along with the wound in her arm and her new concussion, Clare could see she had a big gash on her cheekbone and a black eye that fortunately was not swollen. She had a bruise on the other side of her chin, but other than that she was in pretty good shape. At least better shape than Imogen. Her heart sank. She watched as the EMT's stopped talking and one who was checking her head went over to where Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were standing.<p>

When Clare had dropped the phone Garcia had been with Morgan who immediately came rushing over calling the team as they drove he arrived and busted down her locked door to find her passed out and Imogen dead. Apparently they were able to hear the whole thing and drove in suspenseful horror till Morgan broke down the door and found that she was as least still breathing. The other EMT that was working on her arm and was packing up his tools as Morgan began to walk towards her probably to tell her that she would be going straight to the hospital witch she didn't feel like arguing about at the moment.

All Clare could think about was how she was going to tell Eli that she killed his best friend and agent. The thought of hurting him with that information made her wish she'd taken her chances with Imogen and her knife. She looked up from the ground and saw a man being led by two police officers through the line of yellow tape and onto the property. It was Eli…. Looking for Imogen. Her heart sank more. On his face was a look of fear and concern that killed her. She took a deep breath and stood up putting down her ice pack and walking towards him. Morgan was still headed for her, but backed off when he saw Clare walking towards Eli. Eli's head was on a swivel as she approached him dragging her heels trying to think of what to say to him. When his eyes finally met hers his face rushed with relief and Clare's heart jumped as her speed unconsciously increased and in seconds he was in front of her. She instantly hooked her injured arm around the back of his neck boosting herself up and into him crushing their lips together in a kiss. His arms gently cradled her back holding her in place as he kissed her fervently. In that kiss it was like they were saying everything they were too afraid to actually say to each other. Clare felt her arm get wet and hot again telling her it had begun bleeding again, but she didn't care she would hold the kiss she and Eli were sharing as long as he would allow her to. When they finally pulled out of the kiss. Eli took his hands from her back and put them on her face trying to examine the damage. He was out of breath (probably from the kiss) and had a wash of worry in his eyes. She moved her hands to take hold of his fore arms that kept his hands on her face.

She began to say "Eli ….Eli im ok ….im ok, but…."

He cut her off his hands leaving her face taking her again bloody arm and saying "you're not 'ok' look at you. You need to go to a hospital and get checked out ….now… look at you Clare ….."

He began to taking her back to the ambulance and she stopped him "Eli ….Eli stop!"

He paused and looked at her with slight tears in his eyes and more concern on his face.

Clare took a deep breath and said "Eli …. The person that attacked me ….Was Imogen Monroe, your agent and friend…. Im so sorry Eli … she didn't give me a choice I had to take the shot she came at me with a knife. I tried to reason with her saying I would stay out of your life if that's what you wanted and that I didn't want to hurt you, but she was so angry. Eli she told me that she helped Andrew, our unsub to kill those women to help you with your career, and Eli I'm sorry, but I Ki….."

He cut her off kissing her softly on the lips to calm her. When he released her from the kiss he held her tightly and said "you did what you did to survive. Im not angry or mad. Imogen made her decision…. She killed those people …. Not you, all you did is stop her from killing more people…. Will I miss her? Of cores we've been through so much, but she chose to kill them and you chose to stop her. You're a hero Clare….. My hero." he wrapped her in a hug placing his chin on her head.

Clare's breath hitched as she asked "really?"

She couldn't see him but she herd him smile and say "forever and always blue."


End file.
